


Conflagration

by Carapheonix



Series: Enflamed [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: "It doesn't have to mean anything" headass, Albus "Cock Slut" Dumbledore, Albus Loses His Mind, Allusions to Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore, Begging, Biting, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Theseus Scamander, Explicit Blowjob, I'm so sorry in advance because holy shit, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Prostate Milking, Submissive Albus Dumbledore, Theseus Calling Albus "professor", Theseus has a big dick and no one can convince me otherwise, They still dumb tho, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carapheonix/pseuds/Carapheonix
Summary: Merlin, this man really could ruin him.  Has ruined him it seems. Ruined him for all others.  This is insane. He is insane. Wanting him like this shouldn’t be normal, but he is already starting to lose track of when he first started.  He knows deep down that this dark yearning for the man started some time between Theseus returning from the war and that moment in the classroom, when he caught sight of him again for the first time in years.  But it had been so easy before. So easy to ignore it, to think of it as just an attraction, but now that he’s had the man he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to stop needing him, especially not now.Theseus Scamander is going to break what is left of his heart.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Theseus Scamander
Series: Enflamed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593289
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Conflagration

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to the wonderful amazing IHaveABadFeelingAboutThis for betaing this chapter. You are a godsend. I literally wouldn't have been able to writing ANY of this and most of Jamais Vu without you in my corner. I'm so so very happy you joined the discord server and we became friends. Let's stay friends for a long time. :D
> 
> Also, to the LOVELY Karaii for the NSFW fanart at the beginning of this chapter. OMG I CANNOT EVEN. HHNNNNGGGHHHH. Please feel free to continue to spoil us all rotten~ 
> 
> Some bleep bleep bloop bloops for warning of the NSFW fanart:
> 
> bleep
> 
> bleep
> 
> bloop
> 
> bloop
> 
> :D

Albus thinks that, over all, he's been rather good at holding himself back. One month, two weeks and five days. That's how long it's been since he encountered Theseus at the safe house. Since he last kissed him, touched him, tasted him. But not since he's last seen him.

No, the fates had decided that he would be punished, it seems. Instead of being able to throw himself into work and try to forget that night, he was to be partnered with Theseus in destroying the bloodpact. The only bit of grace to this arrangement was that Theseus' portion was mostly going out on errands, retrieving items and ingredients it would be hard for Albus to legally acquire. 

There were still awkward moments where their fingers would brush, or their eyes would catch on each other's, and everything would be taken over by the memories of it. The way teeth sunk into his skin, the taste of Theseus in his mouth, the soreness Albus felt for days afterwards as he allowed himself to heal naturally. In those moments they would glance away, or pull their hands back, and quickly make their excuses to part ways.

So, Albus thinks he's done quite well. Even with this current… set back. He shifts nervously before the man, unsure if he is reading the situation right. But, to be fair, he would have lasted much longer under normal circumstances. He would have buried it deep and not pulled it out until the early morning hours before the sun had risen. 

He would have taken it out and allowed himself to remember before burying it again. He has experience with such a thing after all. But this was before. Before he realized that Theseus might not have been nearly as unaffected as he appeared. 

Theseus is brilliant at buttoning up everything real about himself behind a cool unshakeable façade. His act has been nearly perfect, but when he walked in just now and caught sight of Albus mid-potion, he froze in place. His eyes trailed over Albus' form and his jaw clenched, but it was really his eyes that gave him away.

Theseus' eyes lingered over Albus' forearms, revealed by his rolled up sleeves, and then again on his collarbone and up his neck. The room had gotten a bit warm with the cauldron on, and Albus had just so happened to have lost his tie and undone a few buttons. Totally innocent, of course. 

But the way Theseus' eyes had darkened and dilated, a distant dazed look filling them as he remembered. It was that moment that cemented Albus' suspicion. It must have lasted a second, maybe two before Theseus was able to compose himself, but he had seen it.

So here’s Albus, watching the man try to distract him with talk of ingredients and movements of the other aurors and, of course, Newt. This may be a mistake, he realizes this. Even if what he saw was true, Theseus could have a million other reasons to turn him away. He likely does have a million other reasons. The least of which being how absolutely crazy Albus must be for actually considering doing this in the middle of his classroom. He reaches out with his magic, and locks the door. Theseus stops.

“Albus,” Theseus trails off. The younger man licks his lips nervously and then shifts his weight when he notices Albus’ eyes following the movement.

“Yes, Theseus?” Albus responds, his voice sounding distant to his own ears. 

“We should get back to work.”

That would’ve been far more convincing if it didn’t sound more like a question, Albus muses. Maybe this is too soon..

“Of course,” Albus agrees and remains very carefully still. His eyes slide over Theseus for a moment before he tears them away and returns his attention to the cauldron. 

‘Don’t push, Albus,’ he chastises himself. ‘You’re making him uncomfortable.’ 

The door unlocks and Albus waits, back straight, for the sound of the door closing behind the other man. Instead he hears a gravelly rumbling sound that makes his breath catch and the hair on his arms stand on end. A hand wraps around his arm and yanks him around to be face-to-face once again with Theseus Scamander in all his furious glory. And Merlin, isn’t he glorious. Albus feels like he’s been punched in the solar plexus as his eyes hungrily drink in their fill of the man, lingering on his jaw, his eyes, his mouth….

“Damn it, Albus!" Theseus grinds out through clenched teeth. "What is it about you?!” And then, much quieter, “What are you doing to me?"

Albus laughs breathlessly. "I could ask you the same thing. Do you think I know? I just…"

"What," Theseus pleads, resting his forehead against the older man's.

"I don't know," Albus murmurs. "Need you? Want you? Think of you constantly? Spend every waking moment remembering? Remembering what you taste like. The sound you make when you completely lose yourself. The feeling of you inside me."

Theseus lets out a strangled groan, sliding his nose along Albus'. His eyes close and his face scrunches up like he is in actual pain. Albus feels his warm breath against his mouth and he swallows hard around the sudden lump in his throat.

"How you were so big it felt like you were still in me even hours later? How full I felt. I've tried everything I can think of since that night and nothing ever fills me like you did," Albus confesses.

"Merlin," Theseus breathes.

"I can't even think of anything else without my thoughts going back to that night. I sit at my desk and wonder what it would be like if you bent me over and took me against it," Albus taunts.

"What are you doing," Theseus whispers. "What are we doing?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Albus says, thinking quickly. "It doesn't have to mean anything."

Theseus' hips rock forward into Albus' but he’s too far away, the angle all wrong. Albus feels like every single muscle in his body has clenched together so tightly it hurts, and he waits. But not for long. Theseus mouth rubs roughly over his own in a chaste but possessive kiss that makes Albus’ knees start to go weak. 

Theseus wouldn’t stand much of a chance in a direct confrontation with him, Albus knows. If it really came down it he’d be able to kill him no matter how much Theseus would make him work for it. But Theseus kisses him like he didn’t care. Like he could make him kneel without a word and Merlin, Albus is beginning to think he is right.

Albus’ hands cling to Theseus’ back, fingers digging into the muscles there, gripping him tight, terrified he’ll come to his senses and change his mind. He doesn’t. Instead, Theseus walks Albus backwards until his lower back hits the edge of his desk. Oh. Oh, Merlin. He moans against Theseus’ mouth, sucking the man’s lower lip between his teeth, biting down, and relishing in the low groan this wrings from him. He can’t believe this is happening. 

Theseus’ hand curls around Albus’ upper arms and pull him even tighter against him, grinding their hips together slowly. Albus’ eyes nearly roll into the back of his head when he feelsTheseus’ hard length against him. Albus drops one of his arms to slide a hand between them and opens Theseus’ trousers. He wants to feel him, the heat and length of him in his hand. 

Albus remembers, of course, how in Merlin’s name does one forget something like _that,_ but the memory is surrounded by a feverish cloud. His hand wraps around Theseus and slides over the velveteen skin, fingers unable to meet around it, and Albus’ mouth goes dry. Theseus breaks their desperate kiss to trail his lips back to Albus’ ear, nipping at the skin before taking the lobe in his mouth causing Albus’ hips to jerk forward seeking attention. 

He pulls Theseus’ cock free from the fly of his trousers and strokes it in his hand, eyes locked on it, watching as the head appears and disappears into his fist. The little motions of Theseus’ hips, the scrape of teeth and the man’s mouth makes his way down Albus’ jaw to his neck-- driving all rational thought from Albus’ mind.

“I’ve felt so,” Theseus whispered against his heated skin, trailing off.

“What,” Albus whispers using his magic to lubricate his hand and twisting his wrist on the next stroke to wring another low groan from Theseus’ mouth. “What do you feel?”

Albus’ heart flutters up nervously in his chest, coming to rest in his throat. Theseus pants against his skin for a moment and Albus almost completely loses the train of conversation when Theseus hands settle on his ass and squeeze tightly. 

“Guilty,” Theseus confesses. Albus’ heart sinks, words turning sour in his throat. “I just keep thinking about what I did to you. How you didn’t have a choice…”

Wait…

“Theseus,” Albus says slowly, reaching up to cup Theseus’ cheek with one hand and pull his head up to gaze into his eyes. “You never took advantage of me. I was, very much, a willing participant. With or without eminent death,” Albus jokes. “I’ll always be very much a willing participant.”

“Very much, huh?” Theseus murmurs, staring at him with a soft expression that is making it quite hard to breathe suddenly.

“Very, very much” Albus confesses, pulling Theseus down so he can kiss him more comfortably. “Now, if you don’t mind, Mr. Scamander. I’m quite done with talking at the moment.”

“Yes, Professor,” Theseus teases, a wry smirk on his lips that Albus just has to kiss away. And then kiss away again… and again. Theseus’ hands return to his ass and grip it firmly, lifting him off his feet and settling him on the desk. Albus casts a ward over the door and silences the room even as Theseus uses his magic to fling everything off Albus’ desk. Albus can’t find it within himself to care. He slides his tongue against Theseus’ own and swallows down the groan he has pulled free. 

Albus feels the warmth of Theseus’ palms up his back, forcing an arch to his spine, one of them remaining in the middle of that arch but the other sliding into his hair and pulling until his head is leaning back, exposing his throat. The sensation of those long fingers tugging at his hair makes Albus’ cock twitch in his trousers and his eyes roll into the back of his head for a moment. The rumbling groan that accompanies this makes Theseus roll his hips into Albus’ stomach with a soft ‘oh’ falling from his lips. Albus barely has time to stare down at Theseus, mouth parted, panting desperately, before the younger man is leaning forward to remark him with teeth, lips, and tongue. 

Every inch of skin on Albus’ throat has been grazed by teeth, bitten, or sucked harshly by a set of insistent lips, Theseus’ tongue soothing any lingering aches. By the time he is done, Albus is a writhing mess on his own desk, trying desperately to roll his hips up to get the friction he so desperately needs and then huffing in frustration when Theseus angles his body away with a rough chuckle. Albus, frustrated and wanting, reaches down and takes Theseus in hand again. Theseus’ tongue swipes along his ear lobe again and Albus feels the smile against the skin below his ear when a low whine sneaks free without Albus’ permission. 

“Please,” Albus hisses, his cock throbbing painfully. “Please, Theseus.”

“Alright, Albus.” Theseus soothes, letting his hands slide down Albus’ shoulders, fingers digging in and relaxing the muscles as they travel down his arms. Theseus grips Albus’ forearms and pulls his hands behind the man to rest on the edge of the desk. “Hold on like this.”

Albus nods almost frantically but he can’t find it within himself to be embarrassed. Anything, he knows, anything Theseus is willing to give him. Anything at all. He wants it. He isn’t sure what all the man will be comfortable with - Albus knows the younger man’s history with men is limited if it even exists outside of their own encounter. Knowing this, he is stunned when the man grips his hips, pulling him to the edge of the desk, making him spread his thighs even further, and then kneels before him. The shocked moan that left his mouth has Theseus grinning impishly at him.

_Oh, Merlin. He is…_

Albus grips the edge of his mahogany desk as tightly as he can, watching as Theseus just casually unbuttons his trousers. Lifting his hips obediently, he lets Theseus pull them down over his hips while he charms his shoes to pull themselves free of his feet and walk themselves out of the way. The pale pastel green of his boxers with their tiny gray buttons remain however. Albus shifts his hips eagerly and Theseus runs his hands back up his legs to wrap around his hips, but this time he uses them to hold him still. Albus’ cock, which has been tenting his boxers obscenely, twitches against the fabric at the restraining gesture, and Albus watches as Theseus acknowledges his reaction with a flick of his eyes in that direction before meeting Albus’ gaze.

Albus watches as determination and a sort of single minded focus enter Theseus eyes. He knows what is happening but is still completely unprepared somehow for the slide of the flat of Theseus’ tongue against the clothed base of his cock. Albus’ hips try to rise, but Theseus’ grip turns bruising and holds him in place. A loud groan leaves Albus’ mouth at the combination, which of course means that Theseus continues to keep that grip steady as he does it again. Albus thinks he might be able to take this a lot better if the man would just blink or glance away for even just a moment. But no. 

Albus is caught in that fierce predatory gaze that somehow heightens the feeling of Theseus’ tongue as it slides around the side of Albus’ cock. He writhes as much as he can in Theseus’ grip, trying to push closer to that warm mouth but unable to so much as lift off the desk. 

_Merlin, how did I never notice how strong he is?_

Theseus continues his slow teasing assault, making sure to lave every inch of Albus’ cock with his tongue except the head. When he finally leans back, Albus is panting breathlessly and squirming, his boxers a dark green and plastered to him with a mixture of saliva and precome. Theseus’ eyes, as ever, bore into Albus’ own, and the older man has to swallow back a groan at what that expression alone is doing to him.

“Ask me nicely,” Theseus says, as quick a study as he ever was. “Go ahead, Albus.”

“Please,” Albus whispers brokenly.

“‘Please’ what?” Theseus pushes, and Albus’ hips twitch in his grip again, causing Theseus’ expression to become stern, and Merlin if that doesn’t make his cock leak worse than before. “Please suck your cock? Please ruin you? You’ll have to be more specific, Professor.”

Oh, Merlin there are too many options. Albus wants to grind against that mouth watering cock until he comes, feel it spasm against him. He wants to sink to his knees and devour it. He wants it to slide inside him and fuck him until he breaks. He wants. He wants to be ruined, but more than that… he wants to ruin Theseus. Ruin him for anyone else. Make him yearn and fantasize and return, return, return. Make him come back every night to do it again until they can’t remember a time when they weren’t fucking. Until it slows, gentles, and he never leaves at all. He wants ... the impossible.

“Please,” Albus starts, his voice hoarse with need. “Please suck my cock.”

Theseus releases his hips and Albus knows these bruises too will linger. He will feel them for days as they heal, slowly like the first set Theseus gave him. He wonders if there is a way he might convince Theseus to keep them there. To come back to him as they begin to fade and renew them. His hips shift again so he can feel the bruises twinge, and he hums in the back of his throat. Theseus doesn’t bother with the tiny buttons on his boxers, instead just ripping them open, the buttons flying off to clatter to the floor. Oh. A quick study, indeed.

Albus’ cock curves towards his stomach, glistening already from Theseus’ earlier treatment and leaking steadily down to the base. Albus raises his eyes from it to glance at Theseus and finds the man’s irises have been almost entirely swallowed by his pupils. He barely has time to acknowledge that when the man leans forward and, in a move reminiscent of their first time together, slurps the bead of precome from the tip of Albus’ dick. Albus forces himself not to allow his eyes to roll into the back of his head at the sight so he doesn’t miss any of it. He watches Theseus’ Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallows and strangles a noise in the back of his throat rather than let it free.

Albus’ shirt is choking him suddenly, an impossibility with it unbuttoned so, but the feeling persists. However, when he begins to lift a hand, a low rumble starts in the back of Theseus’ throat, and Albus slams his hand back down to clutch at the wood and vanishes the shirt instead. Theseus finally breaks eye contact to trail his eyes over Albus' form, with a gaze so intense that Albus can feel it. A rough hand slides up Albus’ abdomen as Theseus’ tongue runs up from the base of his cock again, but this time continuing up to slide over the head again. When it reaches the slit, Albus jerks as Theseus fingers pinch at his nipple. An incredibly loud moan rings out and bounces off the walls of his office, and Albus is grateful he has silenced the room. The abuse of his nipple continues, from pinching to running blunt nails over it and then down his abdomen, but Theseus changes tack on his cock and sucks the head of it into his mouth to suck harshly at it while he tongues the slit. Albus’ hips writhe and Theseus hand returns to his hip to keep him from thrusting forward and burying himself in the man’s throat. 

“Oh, fuck!” Albus cries out. “Theseus! Theseus, please! Please!”

When that dark, hungry gaze meets his own again, Albus feels his heart skip and tremble in his chest. Albus remembers dimly a saying he heard once: Be careful what you wish for. Theseus slides Albus’ cock further into his mouth and massages the bundle of nerves just beneath the head, and Albus loses the fight. His head falls back and his hips jerk against Theseus’ grip, not able to get very far. He can hear his moans echoing back to him as Theseus steadily swallows more of him down before rising back up every inch or so to run the point of his tongue through the slit before sinking back down. The warm suction of his mouth and the fierceness of his gaze against Albus’ skin is driving the older man crazy.

Is this really the first time the man has sucked a cock? Albus isn’t sure he wants the answer, as a snarling monster rises from the pit of his stomach. He pushes it back down and rolls his hips as much as Theseus will allow (and isn’t that unspeakably arousing in itself?) trying to feed the man more and more of his cock. One of Theseus’ hands disappears from his hips, and Albus takes advantage of the situation to push the boundaries of Theseus’ strength, promptly getting the breath knocked out of him as the hand returns, but this time to firmly caress his balls, squeezing and rubbing the skin there in a way that has him shaking in Theseus’ grip, his voice cracking on a plea for “more, fuck, please!”

After having eased himself down bit by bit, letting his throat relax, Theseus’ nose brushes the skin of Albus’ stomach and Albus sobs at the feeling of Theseus swallowing around his cock over and over, letting the muscles of his throat squeeze and massage it as his hand release his balls to return to his hip and pull Albus even closer until his ass is barely on the edge of the desk and his legs are thrown over the man’s shoulders. He feels the wash of magic over his skin and knows what is coming even as the lubrication appears and spreads over the channel between his balls and hole but the accompanying stretch is absent. 

Theseus releases his hips completely to allow Albus the freedom to thrust in and out of his throat, to pull back and allow Theseus to press his tongue against those nerves again as he pants through his nose. To allow him to tongue his slit and slurp the liquid he finds there, the vulgar sound joined by a hoarse groan from Theseus that has Albus stuttering out broken cries of his name on repeat. Then the man’s hands spread Albus’ cheeks, allowing Theseus to press harshly on the skin there, a punishing pressure against his prostate from the outside that has Albus fucking up into Theseus’ throat, gradually losing the gentleness he’s been trying to mainain. Judging from the moan this pulls from the man, Albus doesn’t think Theseus minds.

The edge of his orgasm is in sight but not close enough to topple him over though he begs and pleads for it. Theseus slides his fingers up that channel, gathering slick on his fingers to massage it into the puckered flesh he finds there. Albus whines, not sure if he is actually speaking at this point or just babbling incoherent gibberish. Fucking hell.

He feels it then, the magic pulling him open and Theseus slamming two fingers deep inside him to massage his prostate as he takes him back into his throat at the same time, and Albus shakes and shakes, his voice breaking and cracking on a loud curse, his hands leaving the desk to tangle in Theseus’ hair, his back slamming against the desk. Theseus shows no mercy, no longer seeming to care where Albus’ hands are, the man swallows and pulls at Albus’ cock with his mouth while his fingers meet his thumb, abusing his prostate at both ends. Albus comes with a near scream, his head hanging off his desk, his hips rolling against Theseus’ face and hands unsure of where to go.

Theseus wrings his orgasm from him with swallow after swallow, milking and extending his orgasm, not letting up until Albus begins to sob, tugging at Theseus’ hair, pulling him off the man’s oversensitive cock. The professor knows he is a mess, his brain unable to think of anything besides lying there in rapture, trying to piece itself back together again. But Theseus isn’t done with him. Albus’ cock twitches valiantly as he notices that Theseus is no longer toying with that mind-bending nub in Albus’ body, but that his fingers are sliding inside of him still, in a slow and almost exploratory way. Albus’ hips rock back into those fingers helplessly and his eyes open blearily to stare at the contours of his ceiling. 

“I didn’t get to do this before,” Theseus says, his voice wrecked. A hoarse mess of what it should be. Impossibly his cock firms, just slightly but Theseus apparently notices. “You can go again.”

Albus shakes his head in protest but he says, “Yes! Yes, please.” 

He remembers what it felt like, the man’s cock in him, filling him to the point of near pain, the way everything felt so sensitive, so perfect when he fucked him through first one orgasm and then two. He isn’t sure he can do it on his own, but he wants it. Wants that sensation to sweep over him until all he knows is how to slide back onto Theseus’ cock, until all he knows is how to moan his name, how to beg for even more.

Merlin, this man really could ruin him. Has ruined him it seems. Ruined him for all others. This is insane. He is insane. Wanting him like this shouldn’t be normal, but he is already starting to lose track of when he first started. He knows deep down that this dark yearning for the man started some time between Theseus returning from the war and that moment in the classroom, when he caught sight of him again for the first time in years. But it had been so easy before. So easy to ignore it, to think of it as just an attraction, but now that he’s had the man he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to stop needing him, especially not now.

Theseus Scamander is going to break what is left of his heart.

Theseus fingers press against him from the inside and he groans, thrusting back on the fingers, his cock struggling to fill again despite itself. When he finally manages to truly become erect some moments later, Theseus pulls his fingers free to Albus’ wordless protests.

“I’ve thought about this desk too,” Theseus confesses. “I’ve thought about fucking you over it until you covered it in your come. I’ve thought about you sitting here and trying to work afterwards. About you getting hard every time you sit at this desk because you remember what it feels like when I’m inside you while you can’t do anything but hold onto it and pray I’ll let you come again and again.”

“Please,” Albus begs, his hands pushing him up and gripping the table again. “Please, Theseus. I want it. I want-”  
  
Theseus mouth slams over his, shutting him up with his tongue, and Albus shudders when he realizes he can taste himself there on Theseus’ tongue. Groaning into the other man’s mouth, his feet resting weakly on the floor, Theseus’ hands return to his hips and pull him against him, grinding his erection against Albus’ own. The feeling is exactly what he’s been fantasizing about since that night, and the professor is left to whimper and writhe against the other man’s cock for only a moment before Theseus breaks the kiss and turns the man to face the desk, one hand moving to the outside of Albus’ thigh to lift his leg until he can rest a knee against the edge of it, and Albus trembles with eagerness, returning his hands to the edge of the desk.

He isn’t actually sure that he can come again, but he is impatient to find out, to the point where he is shifting in Theseus grasp. There is a loud smacking sound, followed by a red haze of pain and pleasure spreading over his left buttock, and Albus realizes with a low groan that Theseus has just spanked him. 

“Please,” he begs again. His pride died the second Theseus had entered the room. He knew then that he would beg, cry, kneel. He will do anything - he just needs it. He needs the man to slide inside him and fuck him until he can’t stand anymore. “Theseus, please just fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me, please!”

Finally, he feels the blunt head of Theseus cock, already slick, slide against the rim of his hole and he groans, arching his back so Theseus can slide inside more easily.

“You know, Professor,” Theseus starts, his voice deep but tone almost conversational. “You’re usually so proper, but the mere thought of my cock turns you into quite the harlot. I didn’t realize how much I’d like that until the first time it happened in that bathroom.”

Albus’ mind shoots into overdrive trying to think of something, anything he can say that isn’t the man’s name and the word please, but every possible word is driven from his head yet again as Theseus pushes forward, and the long slide onto the younger man’s cock promptly derails any attempts at conversation.

It is just like he remembered. He is full, so full, and he can still feel him slowly sliding inside. This time the descent onto the man’s cock is painless, he’d spent so long stretching Albus open for him that it was merely slightly uncomfortable. Albus isn’t sure which way he prefers and isn’t sure it matters. Merlin, this is perfect. Theseus is perfect. Oh, fuck.

“The first time you sat on my cock and writhed against me, moaning like some common whore, I wanted to bend you in half and fuck you until you broke. So I did. And then, for weeks and weeks afterwards, all I could think about was the way you clutched at me and shook. All I could think of was how beautiful you looked when you came, your mouth parted and tears sliding from your eyes. The way you gripped me so tightly. How I wanted to stay in you forever. How I wanted to just take you everywhere.

“If I’m being honest, it got a bit ridiculous. To the point where I wanted to take you to my office and have you ride me until you stopped being able to even come but just kept rocking on my cock while I did my paperwork of all things.” Theseus says, sounding frustrated even as his hips are snapping forward. Albus sobs, rocking back and almost letting his knee slip off the table before readjusting. “I went out and tried to fuck the memory of you away. It didn’t work.”

Albus keens when Theseus finds the right angle. That long thick cock finally bottoming out only to batter his prostate with each thrust. Albus meets each thrust as roughly as he is able, and with every harsh thrust against him, Albus’s vision swims. He can feel the tears trailing like liquid fire down his face, and he can’t stop them. So good. So good. So good. He can hear Theseus moaning in time with him and the grunts escaping the man’s throat as he thrusts - harsh but steady inside him.

“Merlin,” Theseus breathes. “You’re just as perfect as I remember.” 

The praise makes Albus feel for a moment as those he is floating before the man’s hand wraps around his cock and begins a steady rhythm that wears away at his sanity. The steady unrelenting pounding against his prostate and the perfect, perfect grip around his cock, milking him with that determined focus that Albus has always associated with Theseus. He feels it coming again, his peak careening towards him, this time accompanied by the burning pain of his body trying to accommodate another orgasm this soon. He realizes he is moaning and shaking his head only hearing Theseus moan against the valley between his shoulder blades and groaning, “are you going to come for me, Albus?” 

“I can’t,” Albus sobs even as he thrusts back against him.

“You can,” Theseus pants, sounding unconcerned. “You will.”

Albus groans, his head falling forward as Theseus’ hand continues its steady rhythm. The man’s hips are slamming into his own at a counter pace that is driving Albus crazy. He keeps his hands on the edge of the desk but it is a near thing. His cock, while still hard, is incredibly sensitive after his last orgasm, and the line between pleasure and pain keeps getting thinner, but it only makes the feeling better and stronger. He moans again, his hips rocking to impale himself harshly on the man’s cock one moment, then thrusting into his hand the next. He feels like he is falling off a cliff, his stomach clenching and his vision blurring around tears. 

“Merlin,” Albus chants. “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin”

Theseus laughs against the side of his neck and then slams against Albus’ prostate, his hips stilling for a moment as he grinds the head of his dick against the gland like he was trying to prove a point. Albus’ voice cracks into a broken keening sound that breaks again off into soft little _‘ah, ah, ah_ ’s and Theseus’ hand speeds up. His other reaches up and wraps around Albus’ throat to expose more of his neck to the teeth the man sinks into his flesh. Albus is lost, his hips spasming wildly as he is swept away. 

He loses all capacity for rational thought, and then he loses all capacity for any kind of thought at all. A mixture of sweat and tears running down his face, Albus isn’t sure how he is managing to remain mostly standing, or how much time had passed, but he returns to the feeling of Theseus snapping his hips forward a final few times before groaning Albus’ name into the nape of his neck and coming inside him. They stay there, sprawled against Albus’ desk for a long moment, unsure if they are able to stand under their own power.

“Where,” Albus pants. “Where the fuck did-”

“I told you. I tried to-” Theseus stops with a sigh, his breath puffing against the sweat slicked skin of Albus’ back. “Men, women. It didn’t matter. I guess you could say I’ve had quite the crash course trying to get you out of my system.”

“Don’t,” Albus says before he can stop himself.. Theseus doesn’t pull away or stiffen so Albus carefully offers, “Come to me instead. Just me.”

“Is that really what you want,” Theseus asks. “I can be a bit…”

“Perfect,” Albus breathes before internally kicking himself. 

What did Theseus do, Albus? He questions himself. Did he fuck your brain out of your ears?

Theseus laughs and Albus is pleased to feel that smile curl against his skin. Theseus presses an exhausted kiss there and Albus’ heart squeezes painfully. 

He didn’t mean that, he tells himself. Don’t take that seriously, you utter buffoon. 

“Insatiable.” Theseus corrects. 

“Merlin,” Albus whispers and Theseus laughs again.

“So,” Theseus murmurs. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please join the server... we're not *all* crazy I promise: https://discord.gg/EhyqSwy


End file.
